


Foggy's Good Little Boy

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Littleverse [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caregiver!Foggy, Little!Matty, Littleverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Foggy and Matt meet in college. They're good friends and great roommates. Matt really likes Foggy.What will happen when Foggy finds out Matt is a Little without a Caregiver? What will Matt and Foggy do?
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Littleverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356301
Kudos: 18





	Foggy's Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just like it ;)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Matt could smell his new dormmate from down the hall. Not only could he smell him, but he could hear him too. Whoever it was, they were typing away at their computer and for some reason, he was mumbling angrily as he did. 

He stumbled into the room a bit, fumbling with his cane as he mumbled to the man sitting on the bed. “Excuse me is this room 312?” Matt asked him.

“Yeah,” He replied without looking up from his screen. He’d been trying to get his computer to load from what Matt had heard of him down the hall. “Who you lookin’ for?”

Matt stepped further into the room and moved to shut the door as the man finally looked up at him. “Oh,” He mumbled, taking Matt in. “Uh, sorry…” He spoke up.

“What for?” Matt asked, trying to locate his bed with his cane. He didn’t really need it but hell, nobody knew that.

“You’re blind right?” The man asked.

“Uh, yeah. So they tell me,” Matt tried to joke. “I hope that won’t be a problem…”

“Why would it?” he asked, watching as Matt put his things down on the newly located bed. “Oh! You’re- you’re my roomie!” he laughed a little, clearly excited.

“Ah, Matt Murdock,” He introduced, holding out his hand for the man to shake. He finally got up from the bed and walked over to shake Matt’s hand. Now that he was closer Matt felt really small in comparison.

“Foggy Nelson,” Foggy introduced. Finally, he had a name to go with the dormmate he had. “Wait...” Foggy exclaimed after a second of thought. “Matt Murdock? Are you- You’re not from Hell’s Kitchen are you?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, born and raised,” Matt replied, a little curious.

“So am I!” Foggy replied with the same level of excitement. From the vibes Matt was getting, Foggy was smiling from ear to ear. He was going to be interesting to have around, that was definite. “Yeah, I heard about you when you were a kid! What you did, saving that guy crossing the street.”

“Nah, I just did what anyone would’ve,” Matt told him as he moved to sit down on the bed.

“Bullshit!” Foggy assured. “You are a hero.”

“I’m really not,” Matt told him as he felt around the bed.

“C’mon you got your peepers knocked out saving that old dude,” Foggy replied easily.

“They didn’t get knocked out,” Matt said with a smile. Foggy was kinda funny. 

“Good,” Foggy said with a bit of a laugh. “Cause that would be a little freaky,” He told him earnestly. “Wh- no offense,”

“Please, none taken,” Matt assured him. “Uh, most people dance around me like I’m glass,” Matt told him with a small frown. “And I hate that,” He continued.

“Yeah, just a guy right?” Foggy said. “A really, really good looking guy,” 

“Oh, um…” 

“I mean girls must love that,” Foggy stuttered. “The whole wounded, handsome, duck thing, am I right?”

Matt chuckled a bit. “Yeah, it’s been known to happen,” He replied.

“This is gonna be awesome!” Foggy assured him.

“What is?”

“Me! As your wingman!” Foggy replied like it was obvious. “You’re going to open up a whole caliber of women I’ve only dreamed of!” Foggy told him happily. “A lot. We’re going to be like Maveric and Goose!”

“Okay,” Matt said simply with a small smile. Foggy was funny. He was sure that he’d enjoy hanging around him. 

A beep went off from Foggy’s laptop and the man instantly turned to his computer. “Oh, yes! I’m in!” Foggy yelled.

“In what?” Matt asked. 

“Punjabi,” Foggy replied. “I got the last spot.”

“You’re taking Punjabi?” Matt asked curiously. 

“It’s spoken by 130 million people, I’d like to know what they’re saying,” he said as he chuckled. 

“That’s the only reason?” Matt asked.

“Well… yeah. I mean, why else would I learn it?”

Matt scoffed a bit. “I dunno, a girl maybe?”

“See?” Foggy asked as he pointed to Matt, not that he knew Matt actually knew that is what he had done. “This is what I’m talking about. Me and you, Maveric and Goose, no secrets.”

“Goose died,” Matt informed. “And he was married,” he was still smiling even as he talked with Foggy.

“Details,” Foggy said as if that made up for everything. “Hey, do you know a good place to get a cup of coffee on campus?”

“No,” Matt said quietly. 

“Well lucky for you, I do,” Foggy replied. “And it’s filled with luscious co-eds. Shall we?” He asked politely. 

“Yeah,” Matt replied. He was so down to hang out with Foggy for a bit longer. 

~~~

Foggy was interested in Matt. There was just something about his roommate that made him curious. See, Foggy was a Caregiver. He always looked out for all of his friends. That doubled for Matt and not because he was blind.

Matt got looked after by Foggy for a lot of reasons. He was Foggy’s roommate for starters. Matt was also his BEST friend, there wasn’t anyone Foggy loved to hang out with more. Foggy was also his wingman and you never let down your wingman.

But! There was something else. Foggy wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt like he needed to look after Matt. Now that he was thinking of Matt- he thought back to when they first met. He didn’t think much of it until he remembered his first thoughts of what Matt looked like.

He seemed shy but happy to see him. Intrigued was definitely something he’d used to describe Matt’s reaction to him. His face was chubby and cute, eyes hidden behind his glasses and dark brown hair.

His Caregiver senses are always going off when he’s with Matt.

Wait-

Could Matt be a Little? Is that why his Caregiver senses were constantly going off? Foggy realized at that moment that he’d never asked after Matt’s classification. He didn’t want to be rude, some people were really private, so he’d never asked. It’s been almost a year though, he and Matt were always so close.

Maybe he should just ask? He was sure Matt wouldn’t mind now that they knew each other better. They were like brothers! After all, Matt was a little stressed lately from their finals coming up, maybe talking with him would help!

~~~

Matt was stressed. Like really stressed. He really wanted to relax for a bit. Being Little would be nice but he hadn’t been able to get to the orphanage to have some time to actually relax. His finals were this week and he was constantly nose deep in his textbooks.

Matty- his Little side- was getting antsy. He couldn’t come out until after finals, though. Matt was counting on his grades so he could graduate Summa Cum Laude. He has worked too hard for Matty to come out during finals week! 

Matt turned back to his textbooks, running his fingers across the page distractedly. A few moments passed and he got more and more frustrated. “Aahhh!” he groaned, tossing his textbook across the room.

That led to a flurry of papers and books spreading across the room. Matt paced in his frustration, tears in his eyes. He flopped onto the floor amongst his books and papers, rubbing at his eyes tiredly and sniffling sadly.

Foggy opened the door to the dorm a few minutes later. “Matt? What are you doing on the floor?” Foggy asked, slightly worried. He took a look around and saw all of Matt’s neatly ordered papers spread through the room. “Why are all of your things thrown on the floor?”

“I can’t focus!” Matt whined, tears stinging his eyes once more.

“I’m sure that many people can’t focus while laying on the floor and not looking at their books,” Foggy laughed. Matt didn’t seem to be in a joking mood, letting out a frustrated whine. “Oh come on Matt. You’ve been looking at those books all week long. Its Saturday! Maybe going out for a little while will help you relax so you can focus!” Foggy approached as he spoke, kneeling by Matt to look into his face.

Matt’s face contorted, he looked like he was about to cry. Foggy had never seen Matt like this before and it was worrying him. “Matt?” He asked warily. 

Apparently, that was the last straw for Matt and he burst into tears. “Matt there’s really no need to cry! How about you just take a short nap? Maybe after some sleep, you’ll be able to focus!” Matt just shook his head miserably as he cried out his frustration.

Foggy just watched for a moment in horror. Something broke Matt! What was he going to do? He had to get Matt calmed down and by the looks of it, Matt definitely needed some sleep. “Matt, c’mon let’s get up off the floor,” Foggy encouraged, moving to help him up.

“Nooooo,” He whined, moving away from Foggy’s reach. 

“Matt! What’s going on with you?” Foggy asked. This was clearly more than just not being able to focus on his schoolwork. Matt just tried to wiggle away, kicking at Foggy’s legs and clearly miserable. “No, Matt,” Foggy said, stepping out of the way as Matt kicked his legs around. “Come here,” Foggy requested.

When Matt didn’t move, Foggy just sighed. “You should get some sleep,” Foggy told him. “If you don’t get up and into your bed, I’ll have to put you there myself.” Foggy threatened. 

“No!” Matt mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Foggy just looked at him. He had his suspicions, of course, but he hadn’t been able to ask Matt about it. Maybe he should just see what happens here? Matt had been stressed for days, he was more surprised Matt hadn’t blown up before now.

He knew that Matt made bi-weekly trips home, maybe- if he was right about this, that’s when Matt was Little? Matt might go home for some time to be Little, it wasn’t surprising, really. Privacy in his home was probably better than anything he got here. 

There were Littles all over campus, it wasn’t new, and many Caregivers that dormed had their Littles in the dorm with them. It wasn’t the most private but it certainly worked for the Caregivers and Littles who stayed here. 

Foggy sighed again, then quickly moved and picked Matt up. He was light, even as he kicked and fussed to get away from Foggy. “Down!” Matt yelled. 

“How about you get some sleep?” Foggy asked as he set Matt on his bed and grabbed Matt’s fluffy blanket.

“No!”

“C’mon Matt! I’ve got your favorite blanket and you’re already in your bed. How about you lay down and try to get some sleep?” Foggy asked as he tried to put the blanket around Matt. He gave up when Matt kept wiggling and fussing, clearly unhappy.

“Matt,” Foggy sighed, watching the boy still. “Just relax. Don’t fight it, you know you’re okay.” Foggy assured. “I’ve got you if you need to be Little for a while.” Matt just looked at him for a moment. 

Foggy waited patiently for Matt to process, startled when Matt reached out to him with both arms. “Up?” Matt asked quietly. “Matty up?” he asked again, confused as to why Foggy hadn’t already lifted him.

Foggy finally came back from his shock and lifted Matt from his bed, placing him on his hip. He had his arm under Matt’s bottom, holding him in place as Matt clutched at his shirt and looked in his direction with wide, curious eyes.

Foggy just looked right back at him. It was different seeing Matt like this but it didn’t feel weird. Matt was really light but as a Caregiver, Foggy had above average strength. Matt really needed to eat more, Foggy could feel his ribs, and upon inspection, he could see them a bit too. 

Matty looked at Foggy for a couple of minutes. Foggy was really warm and cuddly, Matty really just wanted a hug, he decided as he laid his head on Foggy’s shoulder and let out another sob. He wasn’t really sure why he was crying anymore but that didn’t really stop him from doing it.

Foggy started to rub his back and Matty let out a pleased hum, starting to suck on his fingers. He leaned further into Foggy, hiding his eyes in his neck. “Matty, maybe you shouldn’t be sucking on your fingers. How about we find something else to eat?” Foggy asked rhetorically as he pulled Matt’s hand away from his mouth.

Of course, Matt didn’t let go of his fingers without a whine in protest but at least he didn’t move his fingers right back to his mouth. Foggy moved to their minifridge and a small shelf of food. There wasn’t a lot there, Foggy had really meant to go shopping today. He can’t now but maybe some of his Caregiver friends had a few things he could use for now.

“Matty,” Foggy started. He was curious about Matt being a Little and had a few questions he needed answers for. “Where’s your Caregiver?” He asked first. 

“Na!” Matt said happily, looking up at Foggy with a smile. Tear tracks still stained his face but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. That was as close to an answer as he was going to get, Foggy was sure. 

“Where are all of your things?” He asked next. Matty pointed to the underneath of his bed, the only thing Foggy found was a duffel bag. When he opened it, there were plenty of Matty’s Little supplies and a folder of paperwork at the bottom. 

He set Matty up with a red teddy bear on the floor with a blanket laid out for him to sit on. Matty was grumbly at first but when Foggy found his red pacifier, Matty took it happily and returned to his game.

Foggy looked to the folder of paperwork, sifting through it quickly. Matty didn’t have a Caregiver listed on his forms. The school obviously knew he was a Little but didn’t ask after his official Caregiver as Matt didn’t request a specialized room.

The Caregivers and Littles that came to campus actually had different rooms than the average dorm. A bathroom with a tub and a kitchen with a stove and full refrigerator were supplied for those that came to the school in pairs.

It was regulation that colleges provide dorming Caregivers and Littles a space with everything they needed while they attended college. Each specialized dorm had three bedrooms, one for the Caregiver, one for the Little, a spare room for when someone was in Big headspace and the school even stocked everything Littles needed right on campus.

Matt could have requested a room if he had a Caregiver that was also going to the school. That was the problem though. Matt didn’t have a Caregiver as he should. He was supposed to find one as soon as possible after taking his Classification test at 18. Matt clearly hadn’t. They’d need to talk about it once Matt surfaced again.

For now, Foggy would have to wing it and work with what he had. Matty had a duffel with formula, bottles, clothes, and diapers. He had a few toys, too. Foggy might be able to use the kitchen in one of his friend’s rooms if he asked, he was sure they wouldn’t mind.

Foggy’s mind was whirling as he looked through the paperwork. He wasn’t sure how Matty had been able to get away with not having a legal Caregiver in the system of New York. How did Matt function with so little time to be Little?

Foggy came back from his flurry when he heard sniffling and then loud heartbreaking sobs come from Matty. “Matty, what’s wrong?” Foggy asked as he got up. Once he got over to where Matt was sitting, he lifted him from the blanket on the floor and instantly knew what the problem was. 

Matty was very, very wet. “Oh, Matty. You’re okay. Here,” Foggy said as he moved around and collected all of Matty’s things and put them back into the duffel. He wrapped Matty in a dry blanket and threw the wet one into the laundry basket before heading out of his dorm with the duffel and Matty in his arms.

He was able to make it to one of his friend’s dorms and knock on the door as Matty sniffled, pacifier in his mouth and face hidden away. When the door opened, Foggy’s friend took one look at him and let him in, “Bathroom is to the right,” 

“Thank you,” Foggy replied as he rushed inside. Matty got more upset as Foggy ran the bathwater and peeled his clothes away. Thankfully, Matty really enjoyed the bath, playing with the bubbles and giggling away.

Matty was clean in no time and Foggy drained the tub, pulling him from the water. Foggy had to fight with Matty to get him diapered and dressed but as soon as he was in warm clothes, he started to doze on Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy grabbed the duffel and moved out of the bathroom and into the small kitchenette attached to the main room. It wasn’t long until Foggy’s friend came from the nursery asking questions. 

“Who’ve you got there?” He asked nicely, sending a small smile to the Little peeking one shy eye at him.

“Hey, Tom,” Foggy greeted as he continued to heat up the bottle of formula. “This is my roommate, Matt.” He replied.

“As in Matt Murdock? The blind kid?”

“Well, yeah,” Foggy replied. 

“I didn’t know he was a Little.”

“Neither did I,” Foggy admitted. “I had some suspicions but never got around to asking him about it.”

“Are you going to request a Caregiver suite?” 

“I don’t know. That’s up to Matt,” Foggy said as he tested the formula and handed the bottle off to Matty. Matty took it but made no move to drink it, his pacifier still firmly in his mouth. Foggy watched him for a moment before taking the paci out of his mouth and replacing it with the bottle.

That seemed to get Matty to understand and he started to drink the milk happily. He looked around as if he was completely unaware of Foggy and Tom talking about him. “Well, where is his Caregiver? If he didn’t request a suite he’s got to have a Caregiver off-campus somewhere.”

“Well,” Foggy stalled. “He actually doesn’t have a legal Caregiver from the looks of his paperwork,” he admitted.

“What?” Tom exclaimed. “That shouldn’t be possible!” 

Foggy talked with Tom for a while longer before taking Matty back to their dorm and laying him down to sleep. It was only midday but he was sure Matt would sleep for at least a few hours.

~~~

When Matt woke up, Foggy could tell that he was Big again. He wasn’t sure how but either way, Matt was clearly in control of himself again. “Matt we need to talk,” Foggy said as soon as he saw Matt sit up. He wasn’t going to let Matt push this to the side.

Matt just looked up in his direction, clearly in thought. “I know,” he whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a Little?” Foggy asked.

“Well you never asked and I have a way to get some Little time so it never came up,” Matt started. “I go every other week and spend the weekend in Littlespace at home. I just haven’t had the time this week with finals and my Little schedule hasn’t run into finals week before,” Matt said sadly, clearly unsure of what to do.

“You know I’m a Caregiver…” Foggy started, “you could’ve asked me for some help, I wouldn’t have minded. I don’t have a Little of my own yet but I’ve been wanting one for a while, or at least someone I could look after. Maybe we could get a Caregiver suite so you don’t have to go all the way back to the orphanage to have some Little time.”

“I don’t know, Foggy,” Matt started. “Everything would be so different and I couldn’t ask you to-”

“Matt I already told you,” Foggy interrupted, “I want to. Caregivers need Littles just as much as Littles need Caregivers. I need and want someone to look after, even if it’s just temporary. We work well together, Matt. Would you just give it a shot? If it doesn’t work we still have a bomb ass suite,”

Matt scoffed at that, of course, Foggy would still enjoy the suite even if they weren’t compatible. He had a good point though. “You know you would have to sign papers confirming that you are at least a temporary Caregiver,” Matt pointed out. “If you’re willing to do this I don’t see why we can’t at least try.” Matt resigned.

ONE WEEK LATER

Matt and Foggy were finishing up moving all their things into the Caregiver Suite. It took a few days for all the paperwork to go through but they were finally able to move their things into a new room built for Caregivers and Littles. 

Matt had two rooms, one for when he was Little, and one for when he was Big. He’d spent all day unpacking his things while Foggy did the same in his room. Foggy had popped in to see how Matt was doing with the unpacking a few times, Matt looked so concerned and lost but Foggy didn’t dare approach him. Most times Matt liked to work through whatever was bothering him on his own.

Foggy turned to the fully stocked kitchen to make dinner, pulling out things for macaroni with red meat sauce. When Matt finally came out of his room, he sat at the table to wait for the food to be ready. “How can you go so long without being Little?” Foggy asked him. That question had been burning in his mind for days.

He’d only looked after Matty for about three hours before Matt was back in control. That had been last week and Matt hadn’t been Little since. Most Littles were in Littlespace for at least 72 hours a week, which was actually New York regulation for health standards and Matt clearly wasn’t following it.

Matt didn’t answer him verbally but when Foggy looked up, Matt was shaking, his head buried in his arms as he rested them on the table and hiding his face. Foggy left his space at the stove, the noodles had just been put into the water so they’d be fine while Foggy talked with Matt.

“Matt?” he asked quietly as he put his hand on Matt’s shoulder. Matt tensed but peeked one shy, teary eye out from his hiding space. “Oh, Matty, come here,” Foggy sighed, moving to lift Matty from his chair.

Matty just looked at him tearfully once he was settled on Foggy’s hip. Foggy understood how he was feeling, getting a new Caregiver, even if it was temporary, was a scary thing. Things would be different and that could be terrifying for Littles. Foggy was a little scared too. It didn’t help that they hadn’t talked about what kind of say Foggy had or what Matt would prefer him to do in certain situations- like when Matty was upset.

“Let’s get you into something comfier,” Foggy said as he turned off the stove. He moved to Matty’s nursery and opened the dressers for some clothes. There wasn’t much yet, Foggy was certainly going to start buying him more things, Matt barely had anything, let alone any toys.

He moved to get Matty dressed but ran into a little speed bump. Matty was way less willing to let Foggy get him dressed this time around. “Nooooooo,” Matty cried.

“Now, now, Matty, it’s okay. It’s just some clothes,” Foggy told him gently. Matty just looked at him from where he laid, tears running down his face and trying to squirm away. Matty didn’t really seem to be putting too much effort into his escape attempt and Foggy was able to get him in his pajamas pretty easily. 

Foggy went back out into the kitchen and placed Matty in his high chair. He then moved to turn the macaroni back on and prep a bottle for Matty to have while they waited for dinner to finish. He placed the bottle on Matty’s tray and turned to finish up dinner.

He let Matty’s cool then sat in front of him and offered the Little a few noodles with a spoon. Matty just gave him a funky look, bottle still untouched. Foggy brought the spoon even closer and Matty turned away. “C’mon Matty. I know you like noodles.” Foggy said sadly. 

Matty was going to have a hard time adjusting. Thankfully they were between semesters and had a few weeks to adjust before the new semester started. They’d agreed to put in a request to stay on campus instead of return home so they could get used to being like this without worrying about schoolwork and the school had granted it. Many Caregivers and Littles stayed on campus during the breaks.

Matty held firm, clearly not in the mood to be eating whatever it is that Foggy was trying to put into his stomach. Foggy wasn’t giving up either but moved to eat his own dinner. Maybe if Foggy gave it a few minutes Matty would realize he wasn’t going anywhere until he eats.

Foggy was halfway through his plate when Matty started to pitch a fit, clearly unhappy and wanting out of his chair. “Sorry, buddy, you have to eat if you want down,” Foggy replied, taking another bite of his own pasta.

When Matty glared at him, Foggy put his fork down and picked up Matty’s spoon to hold noodles out to him again. Matty looked back and forth between the spoon and Foggy before he resigned and opened his mouth.

Foggy instantly pushed the spoon inside and Matty hummed happily at the taste, bad mood wiped away as he ate his food. Matty finished not long later and soon whined to get down. Foggy wiped his face and hands before letting him out and putting the untouched bottle in the refrigerator.

When Foggy turned to look into the small living area, Matty had situated himself on the blanket that Foggy had laid out earlier and grabbed some of his blocks to play with. Foggy smiled as he leaned against the doorway and turned his eyes to the TV. He wondered what Matty liked to watch, eat, and play. There was so much to discover and learn.

It soon hit 8 o’clock and with a yawning Little, Foggy was sure now was as good a time as any to put Matty to bed for the night. He rewarmed Matty’s bottle then swooped the drowsy little boy up before he could protest.

Matty’s face crumpled, clearly upset that he’d been taken from his toys but Foggy distracted him and offered up the bottle. Matty took about fifteen minutes to finish and was mostly asleep as Foggy moved him into his new nursery.

Foggy almost had Matty settled into his new crib when he started to make a fuss, lifting his arms up and crying out. Foggy lifted him from the bed and started to pace the room, hoping to put Matty at ease enough for him to sleep.

Unfortunately, Matty just kept on crying. He wasn’t sure what was making Matty so upset, his little body shaking and tense but it made him feel useless. “Shuu,” Foggy soothed. “You’re okay. Just a little tired but some sleep sounds nice, doesn’t it?” Foggy asked rhetorically even as Matty just nodded, scrubbing at his face sadly.

Matty wasn’t sure what it was, but he really just didn’t want to be in the crib. Something about it was scaring him slightly. There were so many new things and it was all overwhelming. It didn’t help that his senses were also overstimulated. He really just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

He held tight to Foggy as he settled down, leaning his head on Foggy’s shoulder. When he felt Foggy start moving back to the crib he let out a tiny whine and held onto Foggy’s shirt just a bit tighter.

“It’s time to go to sleep, Matty,” Foggy told him. “Your crib is nice and soft and freshly made!”

“Naa,” Matty mumbled, snuggling a bit closer.

He felt Foggy sigh, then start rubbing his back again. “Fine.” he resigned. “But only for tonight,” 

Matty refused to sleep in his crib and was content in his arms, so who was he to argue. It was the happiest he’d seen Matty all night and with the whole move Foggy was sure Matty was a little too overwhelmed with everything. He’d shared a room with Foggy for a year so sharing for one more night was something Foggy was more than willing to comply with.

They’d even shared a bed a few times when Matt came to him with his overstimulation problems. He was sure Matty was feeling overstimulated along with being overwhelmed. Foggy walked out of the nursery and into his own room, settling with Matty on the bed.

He heard little snores a few minutes later and sighed happily, running his fingers through Matty’s hair. He’d need a bath tomorrow but first, they’d have to do some shopping.

~~~

Foggy woke up with Matty still snoozing away on his chest, thumb tucked into his mouth. Foggy carefully got up out of bed and pulled Matty with him, walking into the nursery to get Matty changed. Matty slept the whole time, only stirring when Foggy taped up the last tab on the new diaper.

Matty looked at him drowsily but didn’t protest when Foggy pulled out some clothes for their shopping trip. After Matty was snuggly dressed, Foggy scooped him up and headed back into his own room to get dressed.

He grabbed the small duffel bag and packed some extra diapers and pacifiers. He grabbed that and Matty and made his way to the kitchen to make Matty a bottle and pour himself some cereal. Matty was content as he drank his milk drowsily.

Foggy left the dorm room with Matty on his hip and the duffel securely on his shoulder. The shopping trip took a while and Matty started to whine when he got bored. Foggy was able to get plenty of food, some new clothes and even some toys for Matty. 

He made sure to get some bath toys and shampoo and body wash that wouldn’t be too overwhelming for Matty’s sense of smell and made his way to the checkout. Getting back to campus with Matty, and all their new things was a little difficult but Foggy managed.

He put everything away then scooped Matty up and carried him to the bathroom with the bag of new bathroom toys and soaps. He ran warm water and got Matty ready for the bath, noticing how he protested at first but soon settled into the warm water nicely.

Matty was patient as Foggy washed his hair and body and played with his new toys a bit too. Matty was certainly a quiet Little. Matt was always more of the quiet type but Foggy was hoping Matty would be a little different. Maybe with some more time to adjust, Matty would be more open and excitable about playing and having fun.

He pulled Matty from the water once the water began to get colder. He got Matty into some of his new clothes then brought him to the kitchen to get a bottle ready. Matty was looking pretty tired and it was close to 11. A little late for a morning nap but he didn’t want Matty to get cranky either.

Matty drained his bottle and fell asleep against Foggy’s shoulder. On his way to the nursery, Foggy paused and really looked at Matty. He looked so tired, but he also seemed so at ease and peaceful in his arms. Foggy changed his mind and walked to the couch to sit. He wanted to hold Matty for a bit longer before laying him in the crib.

~~~

When Matty woke up he was in his new crib in his new nursery. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a room for when he was Little at the orphanage, he just shared it with all the other Littles. He also never had a crib before and he was kind of grateful for that. The idea of a crib had kind of terrified him.

That was how he felt right now. Terrified. Not only was he in a new crib in a new room but he was alone. That was terrifying. He let out a loud cry, instantly working himself into a panic and wanting his Daddy to come and give him hugs.

When Foggy walked into the room a new moments later, he instantly let out a sob and reached out for him, opening and closing his hands needily. “What’s going on, little one? What’s got you all worked up?” Foggy asked as he kissed Matty’s face, making him giggle.

Matty just snuggled closer and rested his head against Foggy’s shoulder happily. He was still crying a bit but he was doing way better now that Daddy was here. Foggy seemed to notice that Matty was more at ease and went with it, taking the baby out of the nursery. 

Matty was probably hungry and Foggy had just finished making lunch. He strapped Matty into his high chair, ignoring the whining Matty let out and gently pushing Matty’s grabby hands aside as he sat down with two plates.

“How about some lunch, buddy?” Foggy asked as he offered Matty a bite of the pancakes he had made. He knew Matty loved blueberry pancakes and though it wasn’t a typical thing you’d feed a baby for lunch, he was proud of Matty for sleeping in his crib without pitching a fit. It seemed appropriate for him to offer Matty a reward, even if the boy hadn’t known that he’d slept in the crib until he woke up.

Matty was pretty happy with his choice of food and ate happily, taking his time to enjoy the blueberries that Foggy had included in the soft pancakes. Foggy ate his own food as Matty took his time with lunch, clapping happily every time Foggy gave him more. It made Foggy laugh a bit every time Matty seemed so happy to get more.

Matty was just about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

~~~

Foggy was exhausted. Not only had he been looking after a baby, which was exhausting, but Matty hadn’t been able to surface for over a week. Normally Littles spent three days Little, not always consecutively but that was most common.

Matty was probably making up for lost time, but then Foggy also thought that maybe Matt didn’t want to come out of headspace quite yet. Matt always hid away when he was thinking through things or didn’t want to talk about what was on his mind. It seemed that he would also stay in his headspace to avoid talking too.

Foggy, though dead tired, had loved every moment of taking care of Matty. They worked really great together, and though Matty hadn’t wanted to sleep in his new crib at first, had gotten used to it with the help of their daily schedule.

Matty responded well to a schedule, another thing he had in common with his Big headspace. Currently, Matty was taking his afternoon nap, instead of going in his crib like normal, Foggy had left him on the playmat where he’d fallen asleep watching movies. Matty was having a hard day, overwhelmed and overstimulated. He stuck to Foggy’s side like glue, just like Big Matt did. 

Matt had claimed that it was because it made it hard for him to walk straight and focus but Foggy liked to think it was because he was comforting. Matty didn’t walk much and he’d been refusing to walk anywhere for the past two days, clinging to Foggy with all his might.

He heard movement in the living room and glanced over to the playmat from his place in the kitchen but set down his drink to talk over to Matty as he woke up. When Foggy got there, Matt was stepping over the gate around the playmat, clearly Big.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Matt stated, hearing Foggy approach.

“Alright,” Foggy replied. “Need help getting to the bathroom? I know you’ve been overstimulated lately,” He asked his friend. 

“No, that’s okay. I can manage,” Matt replied, wobbling off in an uncoordinated manner, grasping the doorway to the bathroom once he was close enough. 

~~~

Foggy hasn’t seen Matt in days. He’s peeked into Matt’s room a few times and saw him with his nose in his textbooks, fingers studiously running over the pages quickly. He didn’t bother Matt, the semester had just started after all. It wasn’t a surprise that Matt had his head buried in his studies again.

Matt hadn’t spoken to him since he woke up Big and it was actually worrying him. Matt must have something on his mind if he was closing Foggy out. Foggy would give it a few more days and if Matt was still avoiding him come their scheduled ‘Little Time’, he’d drag Matt from his room and make him talk about it.

~~~

Matt’s scheduled Little Time came around and he was still in his room, running his fingers over all the readings he’d been assigned in class. Foggy knew for a fact that Matt had finished any of the homework and was probably just rereading the texts as an excuse to stay locked in his room.

Foggy wasn’t having it. Matt was supposed to be Little for the rest of the week and he was sure that if he didn’t go in there, Matt would just continue to hide away. Foggy opened the door to Matt’s room a little, seeing Matt still sitting at his desk. 

Foggy let out a breath- Matt really needed to learn how to handle things better. Whatever was bothering him- and Foggy knew that something was- he really needed to talk about it. He walked into the room and stood at Matt’s side for a moment.

He knew that Matt was ignoring him, there’s no way that Foggy was there without Matt knowing it. He let out a frustrated huff and just as Matt was about to say something, Foggy lifted him from his chair and walked right toward the door.

“Foggy! Hey-” Matt stuttered as he squirmed to be put down, kicking his feet. “I was in the middle-”

“You’ve already read those passages a dozen times this week, Matt.” Foggy cut him off, tone bland. He only heard Matt groan in response, stilling in his arms as Foggy headed to the nursery. 

Foggy walked into the nursery, placing Matt on the floor in front of him and fixing him with a stern look. Now, he knew Matt couldn’t see him, but Matt still lowered his head and made himself look smaller, clearly knowing just what Foggy was doing.

Matt scuffed his shoe on the floor anxiously as Foggy crossed his arms. “Matt, do you want to tell me why you have been avoiding coming out of your room and talking with me?” Foggy asked, tone firm.

Foggy could see Matt was between spaces. Matt was never the type to get this nervous when confronted, he never had a problem standing his ground or telling someone off. Seeing Matt scuff his shoe and not look in his eyes confirmed Matty was starting to come out. “Matt? Can you use your words?”

Matt just shook his head, rubbing his eyes a bit. “Let’s get you changed,” Foggy sighed. Matt just shook his head again as Foggy went to lift him up. “Matt, come on, don’t be difficult,” Foggy said softly as Matt tried to squirm away.

“Nooooooo,” Matty whined, dropping all his weight to fall to the floor as Foggy tried to wrangle him up. Unfortunately, Matty forgot that Foggy was strong and the man just scooped him up. He was strapped onto his changing table in seconds, frown on his face.

“Matty, behave,” Foggy said firmly as he moved to get Matty changed. Unfortunately, Matty didn’t listen one bit, squirming and crying and kicking to get away. “Matty, what’s the matter?” Foggy asked worriedly, noting how red Matty’s face was.

Matty had worked himself into a state, he was so upset that his breathing was heavy and he was starting to cough because of his exertion. Foggy lifted him up and tried to soothe him, running a hand down his back.

Foggy headed out of the nursery and into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. Matty was still crying his little lungs out, clearly in a mood. As soon as Foggy had the bottle ready Matty pushed it away hard, “No!”

“Matty!” Foggy said in surprise. He marched out into the living area and plopped Matty right into his playpen, taking all the toys. “You need to sit here and calm down,” Foggy told him, knowing that Matt and Matty being at odds is what was causing all these problems. 

Matt was still between spaces but something was making him unable to fully drop. It was a problem Matt hasn’t ever had before and Foggy only knew that because Matt and he had spoken in detail about how Matt and Matty worked.

It took Matty over two hours to even remotely calm down. He’d spent at least an hour kicking at the playpen as he laid on the ground screaming and crying. The other near hour he spent just screaming his head off, then sobbing with little hiccups as he laid tiredly on the playmat. Foggy had sat down with a beer and just watched the whole thing, sipping slowly at his drink.

Matty was nearly asleep when Foggy finally walked over to the pen to look at him. “Have you calmed down, Matty?” Matty just looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Foggy took that as the cue to lift him up and calmly put him on his hip.

Matty blinked slowly at him, one hand rubbing at his eye tiredly. Foggy just smiled at him a bit. Matty was always so cute when he was tired. “Let’s get you down for a nap,” Foggy mumbled as he moved to grab Matty a bottle.

~~~

Matty woke up with a start, nightmare dragging him from sleep. He sat up in his crib, tears already pooling in his eyes. He was alone and in the dark. Nothing could be worse than this after a nightmare like he’d had. “D-d-daddy!” Matty wailed. 

Foggy heard some noise in the nursery before he heard Matty shout. “D-d-daddy!” Foggy bolted up from the couch and headed straight to Matty’s side. When he got into the nursery, Matty was hysterical.

He lifted Matty up and wrapped him in a tight hug, bobbing the Little soothingly. “Hey, Matty it’s alright,” Foggy started. “You’re okay,” He assured. He took Matty out of the nursery, hoping a change of scene would soothe the terrified little boy.

“Daddy,” Matty sobbed.

Foggy paused a little, not expecting Matty to call him Daddy but after a brief moment, he continued on his path around their dorm, a small smile on his face as he tried to calm his baby down.

Matty calmed after about an hour of pacing. Foggy wasn’t sure what had given Matty such a fright, but he was happy that he’d finally calmed the baby down. Now that Matty wasn’t wailing in his ear, Foggy started to think about what Matty had yelled when he had called out.

Matty had called him ‘Daddy’. No wonder Matt had avoided talking with him for so long. Matt knew that it wasn’t part of the deal for Matty to Settle with Foggy. Foggy didn’t mind but Matt stuck to deals on the point. The Settling wasn’t in the original deal but Foggy was more than happy to have Matty as his permanent Little.

Matt, however, didn’t seem to know this. Well, Once Matt was Big again, Foggy’d have to sit him down and have a talk with him about it. For now, he’d just take care of his Little boy. 

~~~

Matty was down in Littlespace for five days. Not exactly what they had planned, the minimum three, and it had cut into their classes, but both were able to make up the work. Foggy did his while Matty was distracted with music and toys and movies (Foggy would never understand how Matt and Matty could enjoy movies so much if he couldn’t see them) and Matt was able to zoom through his when he came out of headspace.

They went through the rest of the week and classes before Foggy decided that Matt had more than enough time to finish all his work and then study some. It was the weekend and Matt wasn’t one for going out- he’d rather say in and study, he always told Foggy. This time, Foggy needed to talk with Matt and it helped that Matty’s Little time was over the weekend.

Foggy opened Matt’s door, not surprised to see Matt sitting at his desk with the lamp on and fingers running over his books. Foggy went and sat on the bed, waiting for Matt to speak to him. Matt finished his paragraph before finally turning to Foggy with a sigh.

“I assume you want to talk?” Matt asked, clearly reluctant to the idea of this conversation.

“That would be correct. I know you know what I want to talk with you about,” Foggy began. Matt nodded, not saying anything as he lowered his eyes to his lap. “Last time you were Little,” Foggy began before getting cut off.

“I know it wasn’t part of the deal, I just- I didn’t know it- I-” Matt spilled in a panic.

“Woah, Matt, relax,” Foggy said, putting a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “I’m not mad,” Foggy assured. Foggy noticed how Matt relaxed when hearing Foggy admit he wasn’t upset. Matt looked terrified still and Foggy knew just what to say. “I came in here for two reasons. First, your weekly Little time is here,” Matt groaned as Foggy said this but Foggy continued anyway, “and second, only if you’d like, I’m more than willing to make this permanent. You know I’ve been wanting a Little of my own and if Matty was able to Settle, and if you’d like, I’d love to take care of you and be your permanent Caregiver.” Foggy told him.

Matt hadn’t looked at him while he spoke but his shoulders started to shake a little as Foggy continued. By the time Foggy had finished speaking, Matt was outright sobbing. In a panic, Foggy had lifted him and began to soothe the distressed Little.

“Not Little!” Matt whined.

“Oh, I know, Little one. You’re okay,” Foggy assured. “Take it easy, Matty. That’s my good boy,” Foggy assured as Matty’s crying evened out and stopped. “You’re Daddy’s good boy, that’s right,” Foggy said as Matty nodded sadly.

Foggy carried Matt out of the room and into his nursery to get him dressed. It was around noon now, so Foggy set Matty up in his high chair and moved to make lunch. When Foggy looked at him from his place at the stove, Matty was just chewing on his fingers and his head was turned as if he was staring right at Foggy, waiting patiently.

When Foggy sat down with their lunch and Matty’s bottle, Matty finally took his hand out of his mouth, expecting the food to make its way onto his tray. Foggy smiled a bit and placed some of the scrambled eggs from Matty’s plate onto the tray of the high chair. Matty ate with a happy sigh as Foggy did the same.

Foggy finished his plate of food and got up to take his plate into the small kitchenette, running his fingers through Matty’s hair as he left. “That’s my good boy,” Foggy said as he sat back down and gave Matty the rest of his eggs and food.

Matty smiled at him happily, offering Foggy some of his eggs in his chubby little hands. “No thank you, baby. Finish up your eggs,” Foggy told Matty with a smile. His Matty was such a nice little boy. 

He was Foggy’s good little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
